rien que du plaisir
by EME Clarisse
Summary: snape désire ardemment Harry mais a du mal à lui avouer. Lucius joue de maniere tres subtile les entremetteuses.
1. Chapter 1

Comme tous les soirs, Harry était en retenue avec le Professeur Rogue.  
Comme corvée, il dépoussièrait les étagères et les livres. Il était plutôt content de cette tâche car ça le détendait drôlement.  
Snape qui était gay, se délèctait de matter ce jeune griffondor.

Et oui, Harry avait grandi, il était devenu beau, fort, une peau légèrement hâlée, il ne portait plus ses affreuses lunettes et il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux comme en 4 eme année. Maintenant, c'était une vraie Bombe sexuelle et le Professeur Snape le désirait plus que tout. Alors il trouvait tous les prétextes possibles pour le mettre en retenue avec lui. Ainsi il passait des heures et des heures à admirer son jeune petit lion. Pour l'instant il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il le convoitait de peur de gâcher ces moments fragiles.

Lucius Malfoy fut acquitté et n'était pas en prison. Depuis qu'il n'était plus sous l'emprise du seigneur des ténèbres, il était plus libre et plus serein. Ces derniers temps, il venait souvent voir son sevynouchet. Ils buvaient un verre ensemble, puis ça se terminait en bagatelle. Ils adoraient s'adonner à des jeux hérotiques et des plaisirs charnels.

Donc ce soir il apparut dans la cheminée avec une grande discrétion. Il observa la scène devant lui et remarqua que son amant était hypnotisé par Potter. Biensûr il ne devait pas être jaloux sachant que lui aussi était marié. Il s'amusait même de la situation et s'en excitait. Il s'avança à pas de loup tout près de Snape, se plaça derrière lui, souffla à son oreille: "chut" et lui donna un grand coup de langue dans le cou.

Snape sursauta de surprise, heureusement qu'il savait se maîtriser. Harry n'avait toujours rien remarqué et continuait son dépoussiérage serainement.  
Sèv se retourna et embrassa Lucius en silence, puis il l'entraîna discrètement dans sa chambre. Il le caressa, l'embrassa, le lècha tendrement. Il le déshabilla lentement et en profita pour goûter sa peau.

Lucius exprima un soupir de plaisir, puis il participa à l'acte. Il enleva les horribles robes noires de Sèverus. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et leurs excitations étaient au maximum. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et frottèrent leurs sexes très sensuellement. Ils haletaient et criaient de plaisir. Lucius posa sa main sur la tête de Sèverus . Celui-ci comprit son désir, il se baissa et prit sa verge engorgée en pleine bouche, il actionna de lents mouvements au début et se firent des plus rapides à la quémande de Lucius; qui criait et suppliait Sèverus d'y aller plus fort. Enfin Lucius finit par jouir dans sa bouche en jetant la tête en arrière.

Sèv se releva et ordonna à Lulu de se mettre à 4 pattes, il obéit sans broncher. Sèv lui caressa ses belles fesses bien musclées, puis s'attaqua à son intimité pour le préparer. Lucius aimait beaucoup ce moment et ne se gênait pas pour l'exprimer, ses yeux brulaient de désirs. Une fois près, sèv se positionna à son entrée et le pénétra lentement. Lucius se détendit automatiquement et l'incita à bouger dans son corps. Sèv ne se fit pas prier et amorça des mouvements circulaires, il gémissait en même temps. Il ressortait son bâton pour l'enfoncer plus violemment. Lucius appréciait et en demandait plus encore. Alors Sèverus l'agrippa par les hanches et le prit sauvagement, faisant des va-et-viens de plus en plus vite et fermes. Lucius était de nouveau excité et ne put s'empêcher de se toucher. Et les deux serpentars grimpèrent au septième ciel ensemble dans des hurlements d'extase et de joie. Ils reprirent leur souffle et s'allongèrent côte à côte cinq bonnes minutes, le temps de récupérer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius et Sèverus se levèrent et se rhabillèrent un peu, histoire d'être un minimum décent devant le jeune Potter. Ils burent un verre et commencèrent à discuter. Lucius attaqua le premier pour bousculer les choses:

"Dis moi, tu en es où avec Potter?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lulu, mais éclaire moi, je suis toute ouïe.

-Arrête Sèv, pas de ça avec moi, j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais, tu le dévorais des yeux, si le viol n'était pas un crime, tu l'aurais pris sur le champ.

-Je vois que tu m'as démasqué!

-Alors?

- Nulle part.

- Tu te ramollis mon sevy,!

-Tu crois que c'est facile?

- Si tu ne fais rien , comment veux tu qu'il tombe dans tes bras?

-Vas y, donne moi une idée, ce n'est pas facile de séduire cet imbécile heureux.

-Sais tu s'il est gay au moins?

-Oui il l'est, puisqu'il a couché avec ton fils.

-QUOI? DEPUIS QUAND MON FILS A DES RELATIONS?

-Depuis cette année.

-MAIS IL EST TROP JEUNE!

-Tu te moques de moi? Il a le même âge que Potter, et je te signale que j'étais plus jeune que lui quand tu m'avais coincé dans les toilettes des filles de mimi geiniarde.

-Ca ne t'avait pas déplu à l'époque, si je n'avais pas lancé un assudiarto, tout le château t'aurait entendu.

-Tu n'y as pas été de main morte non plus. Et toi aussi tu criais.

-Et tu me fais toujours hurler autant! Bref mon fils aurait pu m'en parler quand même!

-Oui mais aujourd'hui les adolescents préfèrent en parler aux associations anonymes.

-Enfin, le point positif est que l'objet de ta convoitise a un penchant pour les serpentars.

-Mais Drago est jeune et magnifique.

-Sèv tu es très bien foutu, ne doute pas de ton physique et le plus: tu sais très bien faire l'amour.

-C'est ton point de vu, peut être qu'il ne pensera pas la même chose que toi! Surtout que je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Et alors, mon fils aussi et tu viens de me dire qu'ils ont eu des rapports.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'ai peur de la différence d'âge, il va me trouver trop vieux pour lui.

-En général, les gens aiment bien avoir des relations avec des partenaires plus agés, car ils ont plus d'expérience en la matière. Mais c'est sûr que ce n'est pas en lui faisant nettoyer ton appartement que tu vas le séduire.

-En même temps, il est censé être en retenue.

- Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre Sèv, tu peux essayer de le séduire, de lui parler de sexe, il doit bien en parler à quelqu'un, il n'a plus de famille, et ça m'étonnerait que ses moldus lui aient appris quelque chose de ce côté là. Fais en sorte qu'il se confie à toi, apprends lui des choses.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est à moi qu'il va parler, surtout avec la miss-je-sais-tout qui a dû lui en dire bien plus à ce sujet.

-Mais il est gay, Granger aura beau lire tous les livres qu'elle trouve, elle n'est pas un mec! Et en plus le meilleur livre en la matière est dans mon manoir. Tu sais ce petit livre rouge qui t'inspirait.

-Tu l'as toujours? Narcissa ne l'a pas trouvé et brulé?

-Non, car je l'ai rangé dans mon coffre personnel.

-Tu devrais le prêter à ton fils.

-Oui pendant les prochaines vacances. Si tu veux je peux t'aider.

-Honnêtement je doute que tu aies plus de chance que moi.

-Comme tu veux."

Phinéas apparut dans un tableau de la chambre et demanda à Sèverus de se rendre à l'infirmerie sur le champ.

"Vas-y je t'attends.

-Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout mon temps, cissa est partie chez son amant.

-Tu la laisses te tromper?

-Oui , je ne vais pas lui repprocher, j'en fais autant.

-Tu deviens très ouvert d'esprit, c'est bien mon lulu.

-Allez va, avant que le glucosé se ramène."

Sèv prit sa cape et sa baguette, traversa le salon où était encore Potter.

"Monsieur Potter, je vais à l'infirmerie et je reviens, Lucius Malfoy veille sur vous en attendant, je ne serai pas long, ayez du respect s'il vous plaît!

-Bien professeur, à toute à l'heure"

Snape fut surpris par l'attention de son fantasme et ne put retenir un rictus. Il ouvrit la porte des cachots, et disparut dans un mouvement de robe. La porte se referma de même. Harry passa le chiffon depuis le début mais ne s'en lassait pas, il arrivait même à chantonner faiblement pour ne pas déranger Mr Malfoy. Mais Lucius qui avait un plan en tête, vint dans le salon et l' observa en silence, détaillant bien la musculature et les formes généreuses du jeune Potter. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu le mettre dans son lit, mais préférait aider son ami en premier, il verrait après. Il saisit l'occasion où Harry rangeait un des livres nettoyés pour manifester sa présence. Comme il s'y était attendu, Harry sursauta et laissa tomber l'ouvrage., il se baissa pour le ramasser, et lulu en profita pour bien regarder ses fesses. Harry se releva et se tourna vers lui.

"Pardon Monsieur Malfoy, je ne vous avais pas entendu.

-Ce n'est pas grave Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez prendre une pause le temps qu'il soit parti!

- Je ne préfère pas trop, s'il me voit ainsi quand il rentre, je vais avoir droit à une retenue de plus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je prendrai sur moi. Et puis j'aimerai discuter un peu avec vous.

-Bien, comme vous voulez.

-Asseyez vous."

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil, Lucius en face de lui. Ils restèrent deux minutes à se regarder dans les yeux:

"Comment allez vous?

-Je vais bien, merci.

-Il paraît que vous avez eu des relations avec mon fils?

-Euh ouais! Mais je vous rassure ce n'était pas prémédité du tout. Il déprimait dans la tour d'astronomie, moi je me balladais pour échapper à la énième dispute de Ron et Hermione. Au début on a discuté puis de fil en aiguille on s'est embrassé et je vous épargne la suite! Enfin bref, ce n'était pas prévu du tout. Et depuis ce soir-là le professeur Snape me met en retenue. A mon avis il digère très mal cette histoire.

-Merci de ta franchise, en tout cas je dois dire que mon fils a très bon goût, et vous aussi.

-Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou est-ce ironique?

-Non c'est bien un compliment. C'était votre première fois?

-Oui.(ses joues commençaient à rougir)

-Il ne faut pas avoir honte, c'est de votre âge.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes restés très discret sur ce sujet, personne ne se doute de rien.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout, je connais trop bien mon fils, il n'est pas du genre à exhiber sa vie privée même si c'est avec vous. Non je me demandais quels étaient vos critères de choix?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, en fait ça vient comme ça, je ne me pose pas la question.

-Donc le fait qu'il soit brun ou blond, du même âge ou plus âgé que vous, n'est pas le plus important à vos yeux.

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Ca me surprend, je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous préférez les hommes.

-Moi non plus à vrai dire, en même temps, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me poser la question ces derniers temps. Vous devez trouver ça choquant n'est-ce pas?

-Comment ça?

-Et bien le fait que je sois gay et que votre fils aussi, ça doit vous embêter un petit peu.

-Non pas du tout Monsieur Potter, car moi aussi j'aime les hommes.

-Mais vous êtes mariés et vous avez un fils!

-Mon mariage avec Narcissa, qui est un très bon mariage n'est que de convenance. Elle savait très bien mes penchants à l'époque et sait que je n'ai pas changé. Donc ça ne pose aucun problème.

-Et votre fils est au courant?

-Je suppose qu'il se doute de quelques chose.

- Ca me fait bizzarre de parler de ça avec vous.

-J'imagine oui, mais moi je ne suis pas gêné et puis parler de sexualité n'est plus tabou."


	3. Chapter 3

Ils restèrent un moment à nouveau à se fixer du regard, Harry était un peu embarassé par cette conversation, Lucius le remarqua et le mit à l'aise.

"Monsieur Potter, il n'y a pas de mal à parler de sexe et je vous ai dit que ça ne me gênait pas, donc si vous avez des questions à poser faîtes vous plaisir.

-Même si c'est sur vous et que c'est indiscret?

-Celà dépendra mais posez la!

-D'accords, Quand avez vous su que vous aimez les hommes?

-J'avais 19 ans, je faisais mes études au lycée mais je revenais à Poudlard pour aider les plus jeunes.

-Et ça vous a fait quoi de le savoir? Comment vous vous êtes senti?

-Au début j'étais choqué, je me posais des tonnes de questions et petit à petit, je me suis fait à l'idée.

-C'était avec qui la première fois?

-Sèverus.

-Le professeur Snape?

-Oui,

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait aimer les hommes ou les femmes aussi d'ailleurs! Il cache bien son jeu tout de même!

-C'est un excellent occlumens.

-Oui et en même temps , il ne va pas exposer sa vie sexuelle aux élèves. Ca me rassure, je pensais qu'il était toujours vierge.

-Oh non, il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps. Il avait 16 ans à l'époque et depuis il a acquis pas mal d'expérience. Crois moi c'est un très bon coup. Quand je baise avec lui c'est magique,le plaisir dure assez longtemps et il sait très bien faire grimper la température.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on parle de la même personne, car à le voir, il paraît plutôt froid.

-Je t'assure qu'au lit, c'est tout le contraire, extrêmement chaud et entreprenant, il aime dominer la partie.

-Nous avons un point commun alors!

-Tu aimes controler?

-En général oui.

-Interessant, et tu aimerais avoir d'autres relations ?

-Oui ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais je ne me prends pas la tête avec ça.

-J'imagine que plusieurs personnes te tournent autour, vu comme t'es bien foutu!

-C'est le second compliment que vous me faîtes Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai l'impression que vous essayez de me séduire.

-Celà te generait? Tu n'y perdrais rien au change!

-Non ça ne me dérange pas mais ç'est surprenant, surtout que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu es forcément mauvais.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais vous ne préférez pas le professeur Snape?

-Tu peux me tutoyer bel ange! Sèv et moi, ça fait longtemps que ça dure et nous avons eu des partenaires différents. Aucun de nous deux est jaloux. Et si c'était lui qui te faisait des avances , tu réagirais comment?

-Franchement je serais tellement choqué que j'en resterais coï. Mais bon ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce qu'il me déteste et qu'il me le fait sentir à chaque occasion.

-Tu sais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

-C'est vrai , vous m'avez dis qu'il n'est pas toujours sadique.

-En effet, il peut être doux et tendre, quand on sait le prendre. Et sinon tu le trouves comment physiquement?

-Je pense que sous ses immondes robes noires, il doit être beau et bien fait. Sincèrement je le trouve charmant. J'aime beaucoup ses yeux de braise et sa bouche fine; et j'adore sa voix. S'il souriait un peu il serait craquant.

- je vois que nous avons les mêmes goûts le concernant! Je te rassure sur un point, sous ses horribles robes, il cache un beau corps sexy et légèrement musclé. Et son anatomie est bien proportionnée.

-Vous l'aimez beaucoup!

-Oui, c'est mon premier amour, je suis nostalgique. Plus sèrieusement, s'il te demandait de passer la nuit avec lui, tu serais partant?

-Qu'essayez vous de me dire?

-Rien de spécial!

-En êtes vous certain?

-Bon; je vais te faire une confidence mais il faut que ça reste entre nous, puis -je te faire confiance?

-D'accord, je t'écoute

-Quand je suis arrivé toute à l'heure, j'ai surpris Sèv en train de te regarder. Ses yeux brulaient de désir. Un peu plus et il te sautait dessus.

-Vous en êtes sûr? Parce qu'il me montre toujours qu'il ne m'aime pas.

-C'est ce qu'il te dit mais son regard ne trompe pas. Il te convoite. Fais moi confiance Harry, je le connais assez pour savoir quand il a envie ou pas.

-waouh!!!!!!!!!!!!

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

-Oui, je t'avais dis que ça me choquerait.

-il a peur que tu le rejette. Maintenant que tu sais qu'il a des vues sur toi, quelle sera ta réponse, s'il te demande de coucher avec lui?

-S'il est vraiment sincère, pourquoi pas! Par contre si c'est une façon de m'humilier davantage, il ira se faire voir.

-Je veux bien te croire angel quand tu dis dominer la partie, tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser faire.

-C'es sûr et surtout par les serpentars. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai été entrainé ces dernières années.

-hahahaha! t'es un mec bien, et un bon sorcier.

-Si snape n'avait pas des vues sur moi, m'aurais tu fait des avances?

-Certainement oui, tu es un très bel ange.

-Alors tu t'effaces par respect pour lui et aussi par amour?

-Oui, effectivement.

-Je trouve ce geste très noble, il a de la chance de t'avoir sur sa route.

-Merci ."


	4. Chapter 4

Phinéas réapparut dans un tableau pour prévenir Lucius que Sèverus revint de l'infirmerie. Harry se leva et se remit à sa corvée. Lucius fit de même et d'un coup de baguette, transforma la bibliothèque. Elle était clean. Harry se retourna et le regarda surpris.

"Quoi? Au moins il ne trouvera rien à redire!

-Merci

-De rien joli coeur"

Le professeur Rogue arriva à ce moment là, son regard se posa immédiatement sur Harry, puis il se tourna vers Lucius et repartit sur Harry.

"Est ce que tout va bien?

-Oui ; Mr potter a été très poli et ne m'a point importuné.

-Bien Mr Potter, vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir, votre heure est terminée.

-D'accords, Bonne soirée Mr Malfoy, à demain Professeur Rogue."

Harry rangea son chiffon et s'en alla légèrement souriant. Snape fut abasourdi face à sa réaction. C'était la deuxième foix qu'il restait interloqué à cause de Harry. Ces douces attentions de sa part ne le laissait pas indifferent et il se posait beaucoup de questions. Lulu intervint au milieu de sa réflexion:

"Alors, le vieux fou a fait une crise d'hypoglicémie?

-Non, une élève de seconde année s'est jetée un sort par inadvertance. Rien de grave, excuse moi d'avoir été long.

-Ne t'en fais pas, en t'attendant, j'ai pu admirer ton fantasme. Il a une belle paire de fesses, bien bombée. Il a cet aire candide et innocent à la fois qui suscite un certain désir. Je comprend ton attirence face à ce démon tentateur.

-Ca va? Tu t'es bien rincé l'oeil?

-Je t'avoue que oui. Ne fais pas la gueule! je ne tenterai rien, mais je compte sur toi pour l'allumer!

-mmh! En attendant si je m'occupais de toi?

-Je dirai que c'est une très bonne idée."

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent dans leurs ébats, une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir dans les bras de morphée. Heureusement que sévy gardait toujours en stock des potions revigorantes. Sinon les landemains seraient difficiles.

"Eh! Réveille toi!

-Il est quelle heure?

-7h45 ou huit heures moins le quart si tu préfères.

-HEIN? MAIS POURQUOI TU NE M AS PAS REVEILLE PLUS TOT?

-Oh je ne sais pas, peut être parce que moi aussi je viens de me réveiller! Tiens!

-C'est quoi?

-Tu ne vas pas être comme Potter? C'est une potion revigorante, ça te permettra de tenir toute la journée.

-Merci"

Lucius avala la potion d'une traite, se leva, s'habille, donna un dernier baiser à Sèv et s'en alla par le cheminée.  
Snape se prépara à son tour et affronta une nouvelle journée de cour. Ce qui lui remontait le moral, c'était que son Harry avait cour avec lui pendant deux heures + la retenue de ce soir. Avant de quitter ses cachots il afficha un large sourire.

De son côté Harry, après sa retenue, il rentra directement dans sa tour des lions. Il fit un minimum de toilette, se mit en pijama et se coucha en suivant. Le landemain il se leva à la bonne heure, de très bonne humeur et serein. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'arretaient pas de lui poser des questions sur ses retenues avec Snape. Ron imaginait que Snape lui infligeait les pires tortures qui existaient en ce bas monde; Hermione beaucoup plus raisonnable, lui demandait si les tâches ménagères n'étaient pas exagérées. Harry les laissait parler et riait sous cape. Il se disait que si ses deux amis savaient ce qui se passait dans les cachots, ils en tomberaient des nues. Ils avaient cours de potions à la fin de la journée de 16 à 18 heures. Harry réfléchit toute la journée à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lucius.

Le soir arrivés aux cachots, les serpentars et griffondors attendaient leur professeur de potions. La querelle entre ces deux maisons s'était adoucie. Ca tournait plus à l'humour. Drago adorait taquiner Ron et Pansy essayait par tous les moyens de dévergonder Hermione en lui lançant des vanes et des défis. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui Hermione s'habilla de façon provocante_.(pull moulant rouge et jupe courte rouge et noire à volant et des bottes)_, elle releva ses cheveux en chignon et d'un bon coup de crayon noir, ses yeux s' illuminèrent. Quand Pansy la vit, elle n'en revenait pas. Le professeur aussi, alors il sortit un de ses sarcasmes.

"Et bien miss-je-sais-tout, on se dévergonde?

-Je voulais juste changer un peu Monsieur, rien de plus je vous rassure.

-Et bien miss c'est très réussi, vous allez en faire craquer plus d'un , j'espère pour vous que Mr Weasley n'est pas aveugle!"

Tout le monde rigolait et Harry regardait cet échange avec admiration, ce qui n'échappa pas à Snape.

"Un problème Mr Potter?

-Non, aucun Professeur."

Harry lui répondit sur un ton farouche et sensuel. Snape fut complètement déboussolé, du coup il laissa rentrer ses élèves sans un mot. Il leur fit faire une potion et un devoir. Harry passa ses deux heures à l'observer. Il le détaillait cm par cm, admirant sa silhouette, ses mains, ses yeux, ses cheveux. Snape le remarqua mais le laissa faire. Il fut flatté d'être regardé de la sorte. Lui aussi s'amusait . Leurs échanges de regard se faisaient plus sensuel et provocateurs. C'en était même devenu un jeu.

A la fin du cours ils étaient tous les deux exités mais aucun des deux n'était sûr à 100% pour l'autre. Harry voulait tellement l'embrasser mais se retenait à cause de la réaction des élèves. Pour se calmer il prit son éclair de feu et s' envola dans les airs. Il criait de joie et se détendait.

Après une bonne virée au ciel, il fit ses devoirs et partit manger dans la grande salle. A 19h55 il descendit dans les cachots presque en courant. Il frappa à peine que déjà la porte s'ouvrit. Snape arriva de l'autre bout de la pièce, vêtu d'un peignoir noir et vert, ses cheveux encore mouillés lui donnaient un air très sensuel et hérotique. Aussitôt le coeur de Harry s'emballa. En plus le cachot avait changé, des chandelles de toutes les couleurs étaient allumées, et une bonne odeur d'encens de rose se répendait dans la pièce. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de fermer les yeux un instant. Le professeur se posta devant lui et Harry le salua courtoisement:

"Bonsoir Professeur! Le vert vous va à ravir.

-Vous ne me flattez pas pour échapper à votre retenue par hasard?

-L'idée ne m'a point traverser l'esprit.

-Vous allez vous asseoir près de moi, j'ai des copies à corriger, vous m'ecrirez deux parchemins sur les rêves. Tous ce que vous savez.

-D'accord ,dois -je aussi vous décrire mes propres rêves et ce que je ressens?

-Faîtes comme bon vous semble, ce devoir sera noter.

-Je ferai de mon mieux.

-Bien au travail alors!"

Ils s'installèrent au bureau et commencèrent leur travail. Harry tout détendu gratta la plume et Sev barra, ratura, entoura les devoirs de ses élèves.


	5. Chapter 5

Ca faisait une bonne demie heure qu'ils étaient en train d'écrire. Harry très inspiré par le sujet, remplissait son parchemin à grande vitesse. Snape le regardait incrédule et ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer.

"Et bien Mr Potter, avez vous décidé de travailler plus sèrieusement cette année? Histoire de booster votre intelligence?"

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire et lui répond: "Qui sait?"

Snape afficha de nouveau son air impassible et froid alors Harry se reprit: Je plaisente, en effet oui, j'étudie davantage et je lis beaucoup plus de livres que les autres années.

-Vous m'étonnez Potter

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Jamais je n'aurais cru, que votre petite cervelle d'oiseau aurait pigé qu'il fallait bosser dur pour s'en sortir.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois cher professeur, il y a plein de fausses idées que vous vous faîtes sur moi."

Snape se tendit car il eut mal d'un coup à la nuque et aux épaules. Harry se leva , se mit derrière lui et commença à lui masser la nuque.

Snape de sa voix rauque :

"mmh! qu'est ce que mmh! vous faîtes mmh! potter? mmh !

-J'essaie de vous détendre. Vous en avez besoin, vos muscles sont très contractés.

-Mmh! Ca fait un bien fou !

-Voulez vous enlever un peu votre peignoir , que j'accède à vos épaules, et votre dos si vous le désirez?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mmh!

-Pourquoi? Vous avez mal, je vous ai vu grimacer, c'est que vous en avez besoin, et ça ne me dérange pas.

-Très bien pour une foix que vous avez une bonne idée!

-Raison de plus pour en profiter!"

Snape enleva son peignoir à moitié et se laissa aller aux petits soins que lui prodiguait Harry. Entre les _"oh!"_ et les _"mmh!"_ et _"oui c'est bon ça fait du bien!"_ , Snape se détendait et se lachait intensément. Harry s'escalffait intèrieurement et adorait voir son professeur s'abandonner ainsi.

"Vous avez des doigts de fée Potter!

-C'est le premier compliment qui sort de votre bouche à mon égard, c'est bien vous évoluez!

-Rassurez vous ce n'était pas volontaire.

-Je me disais aussi!

-Potter, ne commencez pas de...

-Vous avez la peau très douce.

-Normal, j'ai pris un bain, il y a quelques heures.

-Et vous y mettez quoi? des sel de mer, des plantes, des agrumes, du chocolat, du lait d'anesse?

-Comment savez vous tout ça?

-J'en ai discuté avec Drago et Hermione. Moi j'ai essayé le chocolat, les agrumes et le lait d'anesse.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez coquet!

-J'aime bien prendre soin de moi, ça éveille mon bien être et ça me calme. Et vous?

-Pour moi aussi le bain c'est sacré. et j'ai tout essayé sauf le chocolat.

- Je vous le conseille fortement.

-Vous m'étonnerez toujours Potter.

-Je vous ai déjà dis que vous aviez trop de préjugés à mon égard.

-mmh! oh oui! !

-J'aime bien quand vous vous abandonnez ainsi, vous avez meilleure mine!

-merci même si je sais que vous ne le pensez pas une seule seconde!

-Et pourquoi je ne le pense pas?

-Ne soyez pas hypocrite, je sais très bien que demain, vous allez tout raconter à vos petits camarades, vous vous moquerez de moi avec eux. Et je serai encore une fois de plus la risée du chateau.

-Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, mon cher professeur, je ne passe pas mon temps à parler de vous, à vous rabaisser, dénigrer, critiquer. Et je vous rassure, je ne parle jamais de ce qui se passe ici. Mais je ne vous cache pas que Ron et Hermione m'expose les théories les plus farfelues, je les laisse dire et je m'en fiche.

-Et vous croyez que je vais vous croire?  
-Oh mais je sais que vous ne me croyez jamais, pourtant moi je vous fais confiance, surtout depuis que nous avons combattu face de serpent. Et arrêtez d'être parano et de vous croire infèrieur aux autres. Vous êtes un homme bien, et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

-mmh!

-Je ne suis pas comme mon père , moi je vous apprécie beaucoup, et je sais que vous avez de nombreuses qualités.

-Et lesquelles par exemple?

-Vous êtes un héro, un excelent prfesseur de potion, un homme qui sait se faire respecter, vous avez le sens de l'organisation, vous avez un coeur, et vous êtes beau.

-Vous pensez réellement ce que vous dîtes?

-Oui, vous dîtes que je me moque de vous mais vous ne vous genez pas non plus.

-Un point pour vous. Et sinon entre vous et Drago, votre relation en est où?

-Comme vous et Mr Malfoy, on se voit de temps en temps c'est tout.

-Comment ?

-Professeur , je ne suis pas un imbécile, je sais très bien pourquoi Lucius vient vous rendre visite, et le soir en plus.

-Vous êtes très perpicace.

-Haha! en quoi ça vous interesse ma relation avec Dray? Je croyais que vous étiez contre.

-Disons que je vous voyais avec quelqu'un de mieux.

-Quelqu'un comme vous par exemple?

-Quoi?

-Professeur, je sais très bien que vous me convoitez, j'ai vu tous vos regards posés sur moi, heureusement que vous êtes discret mais pas assez pour moi.

-C'est que vous aussi vous me regardez souvent alors?

-Oui c'est vrai.

Harry continua de masser son professeur. Il prit bien le temps d'appuyer sur les zones sensibles, il dessina des lignes imaginaires sur le dos, les hanches, il laissa ses mains descendre dans le bas des reins. A ce contact, Snape frissonna et poussa un soupir de plaisir. Alors Harry continua de masser cette partie du corps avec ses mains, ses doigts, ses ongles, il le griffa sans lui faire mal biensûr.

"Vous me chatouillez.

-Et je vois que vous aimez ça!

-Oh oui! c'est très agréable.

-Ravi que ça vous plaise.

-Et vous savez masser d'autres parties du corps?

-Oui, pratiquement toutes. Dîtes moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir

-Le visage.

-Oui c'est dans mes cordes."

Harry arrêta son massage, s'installa en califourchon sur les genoux de son ainé. Aussitôt celui-ci sentit son érection grimper. Et oui avoir l'objet de ses désirs si près de lui, ne pouvait que le faire réagir. Harry posa ses doigts sur le front et traça des cercles. Avec ses pouces, il appuya légèrement et de la pomme de sa main droite, il lui caressa ses joues, descendit dans le coup. Snape gémit de plaisir, et par réflexe posa ses mains sur la taille de son jeune apollon. Harry fut surpris et le laissa faire, il remonta sa main vers le menton et toucha ses lèvres de son index gauche. Snape les ouvrit à peine, ses yeux se voilèrent de désir.

Harry avança son visage et effleura ses lèvres. Puis d'un coup ils s'embrassèrent, Harry passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Snape et lui caressa les cheveux. Snape bougea également ses mains pour caresser son jeune amant. Leurs baisers furent longs, passionnés, fougueux, tendres, attentionnés. Harry caressa le torse de son amant, descendit sur le ventre et essaya de lui enlever son peignoir. Snape le stoppa un instant:

"Harry, si tu fais çà, je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

-Tant mieux, je ne compte pas me défiler non plus.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui belle créature des ténèbres envoutante.

-Dans ce cas nous serons mieux ailleurs."

Snape l'agrippa par les hanches , se leva et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. D'un coup de baguette il le déshabilla et enleva son propre peignoir. Ils se regardèrent un moment avide de désir. Leurs yeux brillaient comme des billes.

"Tu es magnifique Harry.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus."

Et ils goûtèrent de nouveaux à leur lèvres, leurs langues, leurs corps, se donnant du plaisir et se faisant crier l'un plus que l'autre. Snape le voulait tellement qu'il le prit sauvagement et sans ménagement, mais Harry avait aussi de la répartie et rendait autant de plaisir à son ainé. Snape en fut le premier surpris mais le laissa faire car depuis le temps qu'il le convoitait! Harry lui, embrassait chaque cm de sa peau, sur tout le corps, arrivés à son anatomie , il l'empalla par surprise, Snape hurla et ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se déverser dans sa bouche. Ils continuèrent à se caresser, se donner du plaisir toute la nuit. Ce que Snape ressentait à ces instants étaient 10 foix plus fort que quand il se retrouvait avec lucius. Ils touchèrent le ciel ensemble avant de s'endormir dans les bras de morphée.


	6. Chapter 6

Le landemain, Sèverus se réveilla en premier. Heureusement que c'était le week end. Du coup, il euttout le loisir de contempler son jeune amant. Dieu qu'il le trouvait magnifique et paisible. Etre son amant, même si c'était pour une seule nuit, le rendait extrêmement heureux à cet instant.

Harry lui vaitbeaucoup donné cette nuit, plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer à ce jeune! Au début il le détestait, il ne voyait que son père en lui. Puis les années passèrent, les évennements se sont enchainés, ils avaient combattu Voldemort ensemble. Depuis ce jour-là, il l'admirait, de cette admiration naquit un grand désir, qui se transforma petit à petit en amour. Quand Lucius n'était pas là pour le distraire, ses pensées et ses rêves n'étaient hantés que par Harry. Pour lui, c'était sa huitième merveille du monde. Ce qu'il aimait en particulier chez lui c'était ses yeux verts. Il l'aimait énormément aujourd'hui.

Il commença à l'embrasser, à le lécher sur tout le corps. Harry se réveilla en ayant des frissons et une érection matinale. Avec sa langue, Snape lui lècha le torse, le ventre et lui laissa une jolie trace humide. Il descendit et embrassa son sexe engorgé provoquant des gémissement chez son jeune amant. Il joua avec sa langue et ses dents. Harry n'était plus que plaisir et sensation extrême. Il agrippa les cheveux de son ainé pour lui quémander de le sucer plus fort. Snape obéit en le traitant d'abords d'impatient. Enfin il lui prit sa verge en pleine bouche et lui procura de grands frissons hérotiques. Harry se cambrait sous ses douces caresses. A la fin de cette petite gatterie, Snape lui ordonna de se mettre sur le ventre et il commença à embrasser ses fesses, à introduire sa langue dans son intimité. Harry hurla de plaisir et ses yeux se voilèrent de désir, il s'abandonna à ces belles tortures. Snape le prit d'un coup, limite sauvage. Tous les deux crièrent, haletèrent, suffoquèrent, hurlèrent de joie. Au bout d'une demie heure, ils atteignirent le paroxysme du plaisir. Ils reprirent leurs respirations respectives doucement. Snape s'allongea à côté de son jeune et bel Adonis. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur le torse de son ainé.

"Waouh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quel réveil!

-Ca t'a plu?

-Oui, c'est génial. T'es un sacré bon coup.

-Tu me vois que comme ça?

-Non, rassure toi. Et je t'ai déjà dis que je t'apprécie beaucoup. Le fait que tu saches très bien donner du plaisir et faire l'amour, sont deux qualités à rajouter.

-Suis-je meilleur que Drago?

-Rien à voir, ce n'est pas la même chose. Avec Dray, c'était la première expérience pour tous les deux, donc ça a fait mal. On a ressenti du plaisir certes, mais mélangés à l'angoisse et la douleur, ça donne un sentiment différent.

-C'est pour ça que c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un partenaire plus âgé.

-Ah! Mais avec Dray, c'est venu comme ça, nous n'avions pas prévu d'aller jusqu'à la bagatelle. On a agi sous l'impulsion.

-Il est comme son père.

-Et lui c'est un bon coup?

-Il est passif.

-Comme Dray, bref ça te dit d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle?

-Tu veux déjà te débarasser de moi?

-Non mais si on ne nous voit pas, j'imagine bien Hermione prévenir le directeur et tambouriner à notre porte.

-Tu as raison, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de te laisser patir bel ange.

- Ce que je te propose: on descend dans la grande salle, histoire de montrer que tu ne m'as pas tué, on déjeune, je discute un peu avec Ron et Hermione, et je trouve un échappatoire pour venir te rejoindre, comme ça, on pourra passer la journée ensemble, si tu n'as pas de projet !

-Ce programme me convient parfaitement petit démon, mais comment vas tu faire pour te débarasser de tes gardes du corps?

-Rien de plus simple, c'est très facile avec eux. Je n'ai pas des qualités de serpentars pour rien.

-Très bien, soit."

Snape embrassa son jeune amant. Ils se levèrent, prirent une bonne douche chacun, se vêtirent et rejoignirent la grande salle séparément pour éviter les questions curieuses. Ron et Hermione qui savaient que Harry avait découché cette nuit, jouèrent les devins pour connaître le nom du nouveau petit ami de Harry. Celui-ci les laissait dire en pouffant de rire intèrieurement. Snape ne quittait pas son Harry des yeux. Drago assit à la table des serpentars observait la scène et lui comprit, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Harry et Snape, mais il se taisait par respect.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, nos trois griffons discutèrent dans leur salle commune, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry provoqua une dispute entre eux, comme il avait prévu, cette querelle allait durer toute la journée. Il en profita pour s'échapper et descendre dans les cachots. Il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas croiser les regards suspicieux. Il frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et il tomba sur Lucius Malfoy en train de discuter avec Sèverus.

"Bonjour Mr Potter, Sèverus, ne me dis pas qu'il est encore en retenue?

-Malheureusement si et ce pour toute la journée.

-Et bien avant de t'occupper de lui, peux tu aller me chercher Drago s'il te plaît? Je l'emmène manger au restaurant, il faut qu'on parle lui et moi, vu qu'il a des relations!

-Bien, Mr potter, je reviens, pas de bêtises.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je ne vous décevrai pas."

Snape s'en alla en frolant Harry et en lui disant par la pensée: _" nous passerons toute la journée au lit"._ Harry ressentit des frissons et un léger gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Lucius l'entendit et il pouffa de rire.

"Je vois que ça va mieux entre vous deux!

-Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, il avait bien des vues sur moi.

-Je le savais, c'était comment?

-Merveilleux.

-Je te l'avais dis. Je suis content pour vous deux.

-Sincèrement?

-Biensûr !

-Merci

-Pourquoi?

-C'est grâce à vous, vous avez ouvert la brèche.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de voir Sèv heureux."

Sèv et Drago arrivèrent à ce moment là , Drago était en train de râler.

"Non mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore? Je me conduis bien cette année! oh bonjour père! Harry qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Mr Malfoy ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

-Ca c'est sûr! Enfin heureux de constater que tu ne tiens plus la chandelle à Weasley et Granger, ils vont pouvoir passer aux choses sèrieuses.

-Drago!

-Non, tu as raison, cependant je ne sais pas si ça suffira pour que Ron comprenne!

- Ouais, vu qu'il n'y a que le quidditch dans sa tête!

-Exactement.

-Bon les jeunes, vous discuterez plus tard, Drago, je t'invite au restaurant, et il faut qu'on ait une discussion de père à fils.

-D'accords, à toute à l'heure parrain, Harry !"

Les deux Malfoys s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée. Harry et Snape passèrent toute la journée ensemble. Snape avait prévu de passer la journée au lit mais Harry avait d'autres projets en tête. Il f

.it couler un bon bain de chocolat où ils s'y baignèrent tous les deux, bien détendus. Puis, séance de massages avec des huiles essentielles de chocolat également, petit repas de fruits de mer et fruits exotiques, pour finir une bonne et longue sieste remplies de calins et de bisoux. Ils étaient aux anges.

Depuis ce week end là; Snape et Harry eurent beaucoup de relations entre eux, mais aussi avec Lucius qui au bout d'un certain temps avait craqué. Mais Harry préfèrait de loin Snape. C'est pourquoi, ils finirent par avoir une relation stable et correcte. Ils l'annoncèrent à l'école. Biensûr les réactions étaient diverses. Ron avait même prétendu que Snape avait jeté un sort à Harry pour le faire tomber sous son charme, mais il finit par l'accepter en voyant Harry heureux.

Drago était un peu jaloux car Harry était son premier amour mais ne disait rien. Hermione était outrée, et les professeurs avaient manifesté leur mécontentement en disant que les relations prof/élèves n'étaient pas seines. Mais nos deux amoureux s'en foutaient royalement et ne se privaient pas de s'embrasser en public, histoire de bien embêter le monde. Au bout de deux ans il se marièrent et adoptèrent une fille qu'ils nommèrent Lyra.

_(oui c pour changer du classique: il se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants)_ .


End file.
